The rising popularity of telephones and telecommunications has imposed a tremendous demand on traditional telephone services. Facsimile machines, cellular telephones and browsing the Internet has fueled the demand for telephone numbers. The burgeoning demand for telephone access has been frustrated by the present telephone system.
A significant problem facing users of telecommunications technology is the inability to access familiar telephone functions while conducting a digital communication session. For example, while accessing the Internet, a computer-based answering machine connected to that same telephone line is unavailable for recording incoming messages. Thus, a need exists for a method and system of saving incoming messages, simultaneously and independently, of a digital communication session.
Another problem is the inability to automatically identify and route incoming calls based on caller identification information while using a computer for modem communications. Also, users are unable to route incoming calls based on signal content while using a computer for modem communications. Thus, a need exists for a method and system of identifying and routing incoming telephone calls, simultaneously and independently, of a digital communication session.
A further drawback is the inability to conduct a speakerphone conversation using a computer while the computer is engaged in a modem communication session. Thus, a need exists for a method and system of conducting speakerphone telephone calls, simultaneously and independently, of a digital communication session.
Yet another drawback is the inability to transmit and receive facsimile (“fax”) communications using a computer while the computer is engaged in a modem communication session. Thus, a need exists for a method and system of transceiving fax communications, simultaneously and independently, of a digital communication session.
In addition, the rising demand for high speed network communication has led to the development of such communication technologies as ISDN (integrated services digital network), T1, E1, cable modem, wireless networking, and DSL modem communications.
Traditionally, configuring network hardware to enable broad band communication has required that the user execute complex and detailed installation and configuration instructions. In many cases, the installation and configuration services have been provided by trained specialists. Installation and configuration typically entails setting up the equipment, connecting appropriate cables and connectors, installing software drivers and selecting various operating parameters. In some cases, the trained field technical support personnel travel to the customer site and arrange for the installation and configuration of the customer's network equipment.
What is needed is a method and system to allow remote configuration of a communication device, such as a DSL modem.